baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Effie Ina Thea Zuri
"The Devourer of the Divine? I don't know who you're talking about." - Eitz Effie Ina Thea Zuri ( Ef-ee Ee-Nuh Thee-Uh Zur-Ee) or Sitz (Eights; its) for short, is a powerful half-quintessent, half-bloodborn hybrid known as a "Deicide." She is classified as a Surnatural Quintessent. She is desperately trying to live a normal life despite the power she has been given. Much like Nayab, she doesn't like attention due to the fact that her urges come to the surface when she is discovered as "The Devourer of the Divine." Eitz is one of the main protagonists of Book III and one of the major members of The St. Leroux Strange Girl Club. Personality "No one can know who I really am... Anyone that threatens my life has to die." - Eitz Ritz has a cheerfully grim outlook on life - so much so that she dreamed of herself and all of the other students in the school getting killed at the opening ceremony. She nearly always has heavy bags under her eyes due to her staying up too late playing games, studying or binge watching TV shows. She has been shown constantly to be a bit perverted, especially when it comes to Skye or Kenzi. Her favorite food is probably cheeseburgers from her favorite fast food place. If she doesn't have access to it, she'll settle for one from any fast food place. Whenever anyone discovers her true identity, threatens her solitary life style or infringes upon her mental state of mind Eitz begins to lose control of her urges and emotions. In this state she becomes severely unstable and lets her instincts drive her. She becomes incredibly condescending and domineering, obsessed with the "natural order of life." Believing that anyone with power is beneath her in every way and that she, as a Quintessent (and by extension a blood born), is the pinnacle of empowered life. Once the person who has wronged her is dead or she deems them not a threat to her lifestyle she will calm down. Once her urges are once again repressed she will return to her usual timid self, having little to no recollection of the time she was in her hysteria. Abilities Quintessence As a half Quintessent Effie was passed on Quintessence, allowing her to use the inmate abilities of the Quintessents. In addition she is a Surnatural Quintessent letting her use the basic techniques of The Ame. Lentille Quintess (The Perfect Lens) - As a Quintessent by birth Eitz possesses an exceptionally powerful Lentille. If anything potentially dangerous enters a 45 meter radius of her body, she is instantly aware of the direction it's coming from and instinctively reacts to it. By "focussing her lens" she can perceive power and energy as color, allowing her to track people based on the energy signature they constantly leave behind when they move. Since she isn't exceptionally trained in using her lentille in the heat of combat she can't perceive attacks before they happen like other Quintessents. Quintessent Shift - Called the Scarlet Flicker by Eitz & Company. Eitz channels Nixus through her body and soul, collecting it at the base of her feet. Once enough energy is stored she can release it and make her body "Shift" between one location and another in a short radius instantly. Those who look at her as her body is shifting often see a delayed scarlet colored trail linking where Eitz was and where she has appeared. Trivia * The reason why Effie and her friends call her Quintessent Shift "The Scarlet Flicker" is due to the flickering scarlet light that generates around her feet right before she uses it.